I'm sorry I'm late
by rockshooter54
Summary: Kanan has a special ceremony to attend to but it looks like she's late


I'm sorry I'm late-

Sun rays enters my window, waking me up from my slumber. Everything was quiet. Headache and nausea greet me as I raise up from my bed. Is it because I've drink too much alcohol last night? I can't remember.

Today, I have a very important ceremony to attend to. Today, I could finally see her walk in the church aisle. Right now, I could only think of how good she looks at her wedding dress.

Looking at our picture beside my bed reminds me of all the good times. My tears builds up as I touches her picture.

I wiped my tears and smiled.

Putting back the picture frame, I grab my alarm clock beside it. I was surprised as I look at my alarm clock.  
It was 7:18am.

The ceremony starts at 8 am.

"Oh no I'm late!" I shouted. I hurriedly grab my tux and ran out of my room. Oh wait! I can't just go to the ceremony with a smell of an alcohol. I went back to my room and have a quick shower.

Looking at my alarm clock gives me more pressure. It was already 7:34 am! I don't even have a time to fix my hair anymore! I ran downstairs as I wear my tux. I jumped on my motorcycle and go.  
As I reach my destination. I quickly park my vehicle. I fixed my tie and tied my hair.

"Oh Kanan! You're finally here! We've been waiting for you." Chika shouted.

"It's very unusual for you to be late. What happened?" asked You.

"I'm sorry. I overslept" I answered.

"Well, you are lucky that the bride is not here yet." Riko said.  
A few moments later, a black car decorated by a flower came. It stopped. "The bride is here! Get ready!" Yoshiko shouted.  
The car opened and reveal the girl that I love the most. She was so stunning. Her golden hair was swaying together with her veil. Her amber eyes looks so attractive. And her dress, ahhhh…. It is really good on her.

No.

It was her who makes the gown beautiful.

I reach my hand on her as I approach.

"You look wonderful" I said with a sad smile.  
"My… I never knew that you were such a flirt, Kanan." she smiles.

And then we gazed at each other. Even though she's covering her hair with a veil, I could still see the light reflect from her eyes. Is it a tears? It makes me anxious.

"The wedding is starting. Everyone please get ready" We broke each other's gaze as we hear the announcer's warning.

"I'm going now" I told her.

"Wait!" She reaches my hand  
"Is there anything you want to tell me?" She asked as she bows her head.

Of course. There is a lot of things I wanted to tell you yet,

I shook my head and smiled.

"I have no more things to tell you."  
"Are you sure?" She grasp my hand tightly

I look back and said "Yeah."

"If you say so" and then she let go of my hand and walk past on me.  
"Wait! I forgot." I shouted.

She stopped.  
"I just wanted to tell you that.." I took a deep breath and say  
"Please be happy"

"Pfffftt…hahahaha" I heard her laugh.  
"Why are you laughing?"

"No. I've just realize. You are really dense aren't you?" Again, I gave her a sad smile and reply "Maybe I was"

After her laughter gone down, I accompanied her to the line and I goes to my seat. As Riko started playing the piano, the march started.

As I watch the march, I felt the sadness, guilt and disappointment. Ever since we were a child, I've always dream her to be my wife and yet, I was here. Watching her make a commitment with someone.

The ceremony gone so quickly. They took their vow and exchange rings.

I feel like my heart shattered in a million pieces when I saw them kissed as her tears fall down on her cheeks.

Of course I am not dense.  
I knew that you have a feelings for me.

But I was so scared. I don't want to ruin our friendship.

I don't want to lose you.

I wish I was the one who is in there. I wish I was the one who will make her happy. I wish I should have told her what I felt. I wish I could have confessed on her earlier.

I wish I was brave.  
But then there is nothing I could do.

I'm sorry Mari.

I'm sorry I was too late.

A/N: hello guys. Rockshooter54 here. Its been 2 years since the last time I wrote a story (because I forgot my account lol), As you can see, I was still here at IDOL HELL (I can't escape! Help). Even though I wasn't able to open this account, I was able to read and review as a guess. I know my English are crook but I was still doing my best to improve.  
Last but not the least, thank you for reading my shit XD


End file.
